


Heal With Me

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Other, Think I will make her a nurse, idk - Freeform, idk yet, jon is a preacher, might make sansa a little dark!Sansa in this fic, there lil jon/melisandre thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Melisandre seems to think Jon Snow has a certain purpose in this world. Jon doesn’t seem to believe her until she brings him back to life. After Jon is resurrected and thinking Melisandre might be onto something, he heads back home to Winter Town. There he becomes a preacher and gives the people of Winter Town something to believe in. His normal life is, however, turned upside down when Sansa Stark, Eddard Stark’s eldest daughter returns to Winterfell...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna try my best with this fic. I am not that religious so I have been looking up things plus I have been watching Preacher lol. I just thought Preacher!Jon x Sansa would be cute. 
> 
> Also, this was inspired by show Preacher a bit & Griffin x Liz from General Hospital.

Davos Seaworth cleared his throat to make his presence known. Jon Snow looked up and smiled at Davos. “Davos,” Jon bookmarked Psalm 119:28 then shut the Bible. “It's good to see you,”

“I can say the same Jon, aye, I mean father Jon. I am still not used to you being a preacher,”

Jon chuckled. “You can call me Jon,”

“Okay, so Jon...I know I have been gone for awhile,”

“You have,”

“I just had to get away,” Davos sighed.

“...You mean from Melisandre?” 

“Yes,” Davos admits. “It's hard to see her still...after what she did to Shireen,”   
“I know you didn’t agree with my decision,” Jon reminds him. 

 

_ ‘I WAS WRONG! OKAY? YOU HAPPY! I WAS WRONG!” Melisandre screamed. “I worshiped the wrong God! I burned her alive! I will regret it forever! Could the Lord every forgive me?’ Melisandre cried on her knees.  _

_ ‘I DEMAND SHE BE EXECUTED!’ Davos yells with fury. Jon in between Davos with a knife in his hand and a crying Melisandre.  _

_ ‘Do not repay evil with evil or insult with insult. On the contrary, repay evil with blessing, because to this you were called so that you may inherit a blessing.’ Jon quotes. _

_ ‘Have you lost your fucking mind?!’ Davos snapped. _

 

“I didn’t...I tried to do what you said...but I still feel this anger within me when I think of her...but more of a sadness because I think what she did to that little girl,”

Jon gazes at Davos with empathy. “Forgiveness takes time. Grief takes time has well. You will heal from this, I promise,” Jon says.

“I think your right...I have news for you,”

“What is it?”

“Sansa Stark has returned to Winterfell,”

Jon's mouth drops open in shock. “...Are you sure? Is it-”

“I have seen her myself. She had Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne by her side when she entered Winterfell.”

“This is...this is...amazing news! She is alive!” Jon chuckles. “The Lord has brought her home,”

“...Yes, he has,” Davos agrees. "Guess, things will begin to change around here,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how this is? Want to continue tho...

It had been a whole week since Sansa Stark returned to Winterfell and still, Jon heard no word from her. Davos had told him that she knew he was in town too. She knew where Jon was and she still didn’t come.  _ Why would she come see me? She always hated me just like her mother.  _ Jon scoffed. He sat down on the right pew in the front row then took a deep breath.  _ I feel no ill will towards her...but it still hurts... _

Jon remembered when he first came back to Winter Town. Davos tried to convince him to take back Winterfell once the Bolton family fled from the mobs of northern people. 

_ ‘Jon-’ _

_ ‘The answer is no! I am not taking back Winterfell!’ _

_ ‘The people like you! They listen to you! You made the riots stop! You should take back Winterfell-’ _

_ ‘Why? Because I was able to stop 2 or 3 more mobs? Davos, I did that because I don’t want people to be hurt or killed! Not because I have some agenda...Winterfell belongs to Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Wherever they are! I am not Ned Stark’s trueborn son...I never will be’ Jon sighed, feeling the pain that always came up thinking of Ned. ‘The council will rule until one of them come home,’ Jon began to walk away from Davos. _

_ Davos called out to Jon. ‘Where are you going sir?’ _

_ ‘To church,” Jon answered then kept walking until he found the town's church. _

 

Suddenly Jon got interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar soft voice. “Jon?” It sounded like Sansa, but older. _ It was Sansa _ . Jon slowly turned around to the radiant woman that was right in front of the entrance. Jon's eyes stayed wide while he slowly walked closer to her. She looked like a ghost... 

“Sansa?” Jon breathed. Once he said her name, Sansa ran and jumped right into his arms giving him a big hug. Jon closed his eyes and hugged her back. After a minute they let go of their embrace. Sansa gazed down into Jon’s eyes. He had Stark-like eyes just like her father.

“I can’t believe you're here,” Jon exhaled. 

“Me too,” Sansa nodded with a relieved smile on her face. “It's been years,”

“It has,” 

Sansa smile fell off her face. “You look sad to see me,”

“What? No! I am grateful to see you, Sansa...I had faith that you were alive and here you are,” Jon explains. Sansa looks around the church then back to Jon. “Faith, huh?”

Jon nods while Sansa sits down on the pew. “...So? This is your church?”

“Not mine, it belongs to the town. I just am the preacher.”

“Preacher?” Sansa giggles then bite her lip. “Sorry! I just never pictured you being a preacher,”

Jon chuckles. “I didn’t expect to be a preacher too,”

“How does a fighter for Night’s Watch becomes a preacher?”

“You never know what the Lord has in store for you,” Jon murmurs with a smile on his face. Sansa studies Jon then tilts her head. “Yeah...so why I haven’t you come home?”

“Winterfell was never mine,” 

“It's your  _ home _ ,” Sansa reminds him.

“I am not Ned’s trueborn son, Sansa. I never had any right to Winterfell,”

“Jon, I know I was horrible has a child-”

“You were a kid,”

“Jon just admit it I was horrible!” Sansa says. Jon chuckles. “Fine...you were occasionally horrible, but what kid isn’t? We all had our flaws. Arya and Rickon were wild, Robb was too cocky, Theon was always...well, Theon, Bran was too curious, and I was always sad,” 

Sansa and Jon make a small smile, thinking of the memories of their family. Sansa speaks up. “I’m sorry,”

“There is nothing to forgive Sansa,” Jon shrugs.

“Just tell me you forgive me so I can feel better,” Sansa teases.

“I forgive you,” Jon whispers with his soft eyes gazing into hers. Sansa grins at Jon.  “Winterfell is your home, Jon. It's time for you to come home,”

“Thank you, for the invitation but...I can’t. I have work to do,”  

“You can still work here. You just you know come home to sleep, and eat. They still make-”

“Thank you, but I rather stay here,” Jon interrupts Sansa before she can continue. Jon then walks over to blow out the candles. Sansa face falls and feels a sting of rejection but pushes it down. Sansa walks over to Jon. “So, I am planning to get back Riverrun. To get rid of the Freys,”

“The Freys?” Jon questions.

“Mhmm,” Sansa murmurs.

“...What do you plan to do with them? Put them on trial?”

“No, I am planning to kill them,” Sansa says bluntly. Jon stops what he is doing and turns to face her. “Kill?”

“I know ‘kill’ is a bad word for you today, but it's called justice,”

“Seems like revenge,” Jon blurts.

Sansa crosses her arms in front of her and squints her eyes at Jon. “I don’t care. Whoever hurt our family will pay,”

“...Sansa-”

“I don’t know why you're being like this!?” Sansa finally snaps.

“Being like what?”

“Judging me!”   


“Only the Lord can judge, Sansa,”

“Bullshit!” She exclaims so loud that it echoes in the church. Jon eyes her with shock and confusion. “Sansa, revenge is not the right way to go,”   


“You don’t think our family deserves justice!?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Jon barks back then stop to clear his throat. “...What I mean is vengeance is not the way to go. Killing all the Freys, Lannisters, Boltons won’t bring them back,”

“Maybe so but it will make me happy!” Sansa states then storm off to the pew to grab her purse. Jon follows her and tries to reason with her. “Sansa-”

“I need to go back home. You know when Jon Snow is back, he can come home,” Sansa gives Jon a hard side glance then leaves the church, slamming the doors behind her.  Jon closes his eyes then looks up. “Please, give me strength, father,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter. Just what I came up with.


End file.
